The Past and Future Collide
by Lacus01
Summary: Lacus and Athrunfrom Gundam Seed accendently travel to Feudal Japan. Rin finds them and Lacus hooks up with Sessy. Athrun meets Kagome and pisses Inuyasha off. LS, AK, SM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or Gudem Seed or Sesshoumaru, WAAAH!

**The Future and The Past Collide**

Chapter 1

The young pink haired girl could hear sounds of fighting so she stood up to go find out what was going on. She was wearing a short dark purple dress with a long white overcoat. Her hair was held up at the back of her head with a braid. She was startled as Andrew Waltfeld burst into the room.

"What's going on." Asked Lacus Clyne.

"Miss Lacus! We're under attack. We need to get you out of here!" called Waltfeld as he shot at some people that were outside the room.

"What are you talking about, Andy?" Lacus asked as she moved towards him.

"Apparently the last of the Coordinators that feel Naturals should die or be slaves to them have come out of hiding. They started the fight by killing Kira and Cagalli." said Andy sympathetically.

"KIRA! NO!" cried out Lacus.

"Focus! We need to get you out of here! You can mourn when this is over. Right now we need you to be strong."

"But…"

"NO! They want you weakened so that you can't help the people. I've sent for Athrun to meet us at our new creation."

"Your right, but why are we going there?"

"Because we don't want to have another war. If we can prepare you for this fight, that can be changed. Loved ones can be saved."

"Ok, but do you really think that this will work?" Lacus said curiously.

"Yes, I really do. I am sending all the information that I have on the assassins and how the attack happened, with you so that all of the eventualities can be planned for," replied Andy.

"Alright the, let's go."

As Waltfeld led the way through the halls they saw Athrun shooting around a corner at a group of enemy fighters.

When he saw them, he yelled, "What the HELL is going on here!"

"Are you sure you can't tell, because I'm positive I just saw you fighting." Andy said wryly as he too started shooting at the intruders.

"Well, I know we're fighting again. But why are we fighting. I though we got rid of all the protesters already."

"Apparently, not as many as we thought." Andy said, slightly amused.

"And your laughing why? Cagalli and Kira are dead and you find the situation funny!" Athrun yelled.

"Athrun, you should know by now that I have a very dark sense of humor. I wasn't laughing at our friends dying like that, I was laughing at the fact that we have more enemies than I thought we did. Besides, if all goes well, they won't be dead for long." Andy murmured.

"What do you mean 'If all goes well'?" Both Lacus and Athrun asked, "They can't possibly know what we're about to do can they?"

"It is possible that they have spies among our ranks."

"They may have spies, but can they be of high enough security to know about the machine?"

"You never know. It may be because the know we finished the machine that they are attacking now."

Five minutes later, as the small group arrived at the door, Andy pulled a packet of papers out of an inside pocket of his jacket. He handed the papers to Athrun and said, "This is all the intelligence that we have on the protesters at this time. You need to give all this to your other selves."

"Alright, let's do this before we get killed."

Athrun pressed one of the wall panels, and it moved aside revealing a mike, keypad and eye scanner.

He said, "Athrun Zala, Identification Code 259817", into the mike as he typed in his password. After that the retinas in his eyes were scanned.

Lacus moved forward and said, "Lacus Clyne, Identification Code 259983", typing in her password and getting her eyes scanned.

Lastly, Andy walked forward saying, "Andrew Waltfeld, Identification Code 259624", as he repeated the same actions as the two before him did.

A door way appeared on the opposite wall and the three coordinators walked through.

In the room here were several computers and against one wall were two clear glass pods. Inside the pods were wires a seat and safety belts.

Lacus went to one pod and Athrun went to the other. They each put on a mike and tested them to make sure they were working properly. They carefully strapped themselves into the pods before Andy closed them.

Andy booted up the computers and was typing in the coordinates when Lacus asked, "how do we know that this is going to work? After all if it did then wouldn't we have gotten a visit from ourselves a year ago to tell us what is going to happen."

Before Andy had a chance to answer, the door opened again and a masked person came in shooting at him. He accidentally put the wrong date and destination in as he turned around to shoot at the intruder. He didn't get more than half way when he was shot. He managed to press the activation key before he died.

Horrified Lacus and Athrun watched as the screen said that instead of going back one year and staying in the lab, they were going back several thousand years to Feudal Japan.

**To Be Continued….**

Next chapter you meet Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ahun, and several demons (that get killed right away!)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Gundam Seed characters. 

I really wish I owned Sesshoumaru through!

I used a few Japanese words that you might not know:

Konban wa- Good Evening

Hai- Yes

Gomen- Sorry

Youkai- Demon

Chapter 2 

"We'll camp here for the night", came the emotionless voice. "If you are hungry Rin, go and find something."

Relieved, the hungry girl said, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll be back soon.' The tiny girl ran off into the forest.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Follow her, and if anything happens to her, I will kill you, revive you, and repeat myself for awhile. Do you understand?"

"Indeed, my Lord." Jaken squeaked, before running off to follow behind Rin.

"Ahun, follow and make sure nothing goes wrong."

The two-headed dragon grunted before taking to the air.

Rin had found a bush filled with berries, so she turned to Jaken and asked, "Would you like some berries, Master Jaken?"

"Of course not! Youkai don't eat ningen food! We don't need to eat very much at all"

"I'm sorry Master Jaken. I didn't mean to offend you." Rin said apologetically.

"Of COURSE you offended me, you insolent ningen!" Then he sighed, "But, I better check those berries because Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head if you get poisoned." he said before sniffinga berry and then eating it.

Rin was giggling and eating quietly, when she saw a flash of light through the trees. _'I wonder what that was.'_ She thought before saying, "I'll be right back, Master Jaken."

Jaken was to busy stuffing his face to do more than mutter uncomplimentarily at her.

Rin quikly moved in the direction she had seen the light coming from. Ahun saw she was going off on her own so he followed her closer than he had before. After all, if Jaken had been there he would have more time to get to her in case of danger.

As Rin walked closer, she could see a small clearing. When she got there she saw smoke coming from one side. As the smoke cleared she could see two objects with what looked like people in them. In one there appeared to be a young girl and in the other there was a young man.

The girl in the one object was really strange looking. She had bright pink hair, a weird purple under kimono and a strange white outer kimono.

The boy was wearing clothes that she had never seen the like of before. He was wearing black pants and a long red jacket. He had black hair with faint blue highlights. His hair was fairly short and only fell to his shoulders.

As she was watching she saw the girl move. The girl reached out and touched something on the inside of the pod. The pod opened and the girl tumbled out. She lay on the ground for a few moments before pushing herself up and moving towards the other pod. The girl reached out and pressed something. She caught the boy as he fell out. She carefully lowered him to the ground before patting his cheeks and calling something out. Unfortunately he appeared to be out cold.

"Konban wa", Rin said as she slowly approached, "do you need any help?"

"Hai, I would appreciate it very much. Do you have any water?" The girl asked slowly and awkwardly.

"Gomen, I don't have any."

"That's alright. He'll wake up soon anyway. My name is Lacus and that's Athrun. What's your name?"

"I'm Rin." Before she had a chance to say anything else, a loud growling could be heard from inside the trees. The two girls turned to look and gasped at what they saw.

"What are THOSE?" Lacus asked in shock.

In front of the two stood what looked like a giant ant, chipmunk, bat, boar, and a monkey. They really didn't look that happy to see them. Of course that may be because they looked hungry instead. The five creatures moved forwards as they surrounded the ningens. Then the boar spoke.

"Oh look, a few tasty mortals. My, and one of them is even that little female that travels with Sesshoumaru" it grunted.

"Yes, I am. And if you do anything to me, Sesshoumaru-sama will kill you."

The monkey chattered, "He's not here. How will he know exactly what happened to you?"

"HE may not be here, but he WILL be able to smell you AND he sent someone to protect me", Rin grinned.

Immediately after Rin said that, Ahun landed directly behind her. Ahun blew some fire at the ant, which jumped back before it had a chance to get burned.

Lacus cut in before anything else happened, "Rin, what are they and what is going on?"

"Have you never seen youkai before Lacus?" Rin asked, puzzled. After all, you should be able to see youkai anywhere. There is an abundance of them.

"I can't say that I have. Where I come from there are no youkai."

Suddenly a small pink sphere came out of one of the pods and zoomed around before hovering in front of Lacus. "Hello, how are you?" The thing said in a language that they had never heard before.

Lacus brought her cupped hands up and the pink sphere settled into them. "Hello, Mr. Pink. I'm doing fine, but Athrun is still out cold. We're in Feudal Japan now, so we need to talk in Japanese. Did you have a nice nap?"

"OK! I'll talk in Japanese now. My nap was very energizing.

"What the HELL is THAT!" The chipmunk youkai screeched.

"This is my friend, Mr. Pink."

"Well, your little friend is about to become my supper", the bat squeaked.

"You won't like the taste of him", Lacus warned, "After all he is made of metal."

"Doesn't matter because you will still be DEAD!" it was the ant that said this right before it leapt straight at her.

Unknown to them Athrun had woken up just after the youkai had arrived and had been listening to what was going on. He had figured out that these youkai were planning on eating them and was ready to fight them when they tried.

As the demons started forward Athrun moved and began to shoot at them with the gun that he had managed to palm without them noticing. He shot the ant in the head three times, causing it to stumble and fall back dead. He then turned and shot the boar in the heart once. Although the boar was in pain, it didn't kill it. Athrun knew that he only had two bullets left, so he had to make it count. Shooting the monkey in the throat and the bat in the right eye was all he had time and bullets for. At least he had narrowed the odds down by killing two of the five.

He yelled at Lacus saying, "Get the kid out of here NOW, Lacus!"

"Right", Lacus said immediately picking Rin up and starting to run for the shelter of the trees.

Rin was terrified. But she wasn't willing to show it because Sesshoumaru-sama had taught her how to not show that she was afraid. She really didn't want to disappoint him now. She had learned how to make her face and scent confident enough that most demons weren't able to tell how scared she really was.

As she watched Athrun over Lacus's shoulder she saw him take out a knife as he leaped over the chipmunk that was attacking him. When he was directly over the youkai's back he flipped over so that he was sitting right behind the chipmunk's shoulder blades. Then he leaned forward and sliced the knife across its throat nearly severing the head. He managed to leap off before the chipmunk went down. Then he turned to the boar that was VERY angry with him.

Rin saw the boar charge him and Athrun dodge to the side before it had time to make contact. Athrun leaped at the boar and managed to somehow slide under it as it came at him again. As soon as he was under it, he thrust the knife up and let the boar's momentum slice through his chest and belly. He tried to roll out from under the boar before it collapsed, but one leg was caught under it.

Rin noticed the bat coming for him from above, so she yelled at him to watch out. They had all forgotten about Ahun during the fight, so he had the advantage of surprise and managed to tear the bat's wings from it body before frying it.

With that the beast turned towards Athrun and, using it's heads, pushed the boar up until Athrun was able to pull his leg out from under it. Athrun looked to be very relieved that the dragon wasn't planning on killing him.

Lacus turned when the sound of fighting died down and, upon seeing that all the evil demons were dead, started back towards Athrun. When she reached him she let Rin slide down so that her feet touched the ground. She carefully inspected Athrun to see if he was alright before hugging him.

She then turned to Ahun and bowed to him saying, "Thank you very much for your help. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't done anything."

"Yes, thank you very much. You most likely saved my life", Athrun to, gave his thanks.

"Rin, RIIIIN!"

"That's Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed.

"He finally noticed that I've been gone for awhile now."

She turned to Ahun and said, "I am very glad that Sesshoumaru-sama sent you after me Ahun. Master Jaken isn't very reliable when it comes to helping."

Then, what appeared to be a large walking toad came running out of the forest towards them. Lacus and Athrun were glad that it wasn't as big as the other youkai and that it wasn't attacking them either.

"Rin! There you are. Why did you run off?" Jaken asked.

From behind them someone suddenly said, "Did you let Rin wander alone, Jaken?"

Jaken paled as everyone turned to see a tall person with long silver hair, magenta stripes on each cheek, golden eyes, pointed ears, and a completely emotionless face.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha or Gundam Seed but I don't. I really wish I Owned Sesshoumaru or Lacus, but I don't own anything but the story line.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The computer that I was using wouldn't let me save anything. Reviews are good. I'm hoping for a few more soon.

Japanese Translations: 

Youkai- demon

Ningen- human

Sama-title of respect

Tajiya- demon slayer Chapter 3 

Lacus's eyes widened as she stared at the person that was standing behind them. He was the most handsome person that she had ever seen. Even Kira wasn't as handsome as this stranger was.

When she thought about Kira she suddenly remembered what had happened to him. To sweet Kira. Someone who did his best to never fight, if possible. When he had to fight he always did his best to do no more stop them, not kill them. Someone who cried when something he did hurt others. He was very protective of everyone. He was also her fiancé. What she also couldn't change was the fact that he was also dead. Just thinking that someone else was handsome felt like she was betraying Kira.

'_But he's dead. You aren't really betraying him.'_ Her conscience told her.

'_He's been dead less than a day and your telling me I'm not betraying him!'_ she argued with herself.

'_In this time he hasn't even been born yet_._ And I doubt very much that we're going to fix the machines so that we can go to the future and save him. Look for someone to love while you still can._' Her conscience said to her.

Lacus wasn't exactly able to argue with that so she stopped the argument.

She shook herself mentally when she heard Rin call out, "Sesshoumaru-sama!", and the run to him.

She heard Rin say, "Those people came out of the weird, clear things. Then the youkai attacked and Lacus", she said pointing at her, "picked me up and ran with me to the trees and Athrun", she pointed to him", managed to kill almost all of the youkai before Ahun could help!" she managed to say all of that in one breath.

Rin was totally clueless as to why everyone was looking at her the way they were. It almost looked they were shocked by something.

"What?"

"How did you manage to say all that in one breath?" Lacus asked.

"Easy," she replied. Then she repeated, "Those people came out of the weird clear things. Then the youkai attacked and Lacus picked me up and ran with me to the trees and Athrun managed to kill almost all of the youkai before Ahun could help!"

"See how easy it is?" she asked before turning to Sesshoumaru and asking, "Can they come with us? 'Cause I don't think they have anyplace to go yet."

20 minutes earlier

Sesshoumaru was waiting for Rin to come back and was wondering how and when it was that he came to think of her as his pup.

"_She doesn't even realize how many times a youkai has offered to eat her and rid me of the 'bother'. Of course, all those youkai died before they had a chance to realize their mistake in offering."_ he smirked, _"I could be rid of her on my own. I don't need help."_

He was pondering on past events when he suddenly smelt youkai blood and felt Rin's fear. Upon realizing these things, he immediately shot off in the direction that it was coming from.

In front of him was a surprising scene. A young man with blue/black hair was fighting the youkai and WINNING. There were five youkai and three of them were dead.

Movement at the tree line drew his attention. There he saw a young woman with pink hair running into the trees. In her arms was Rin. Rin was looking over the girl's shoulder at the boy. It was clear on here face that she was very worried about him. Then she cried out a warning to the boy.

He turned back to the boy in time to see him pinned by the boar youkai he had just killed. Sesshoumaru was prepared to kill the bat that was diving at the boy, when he saw Ahun come and tear it apart.

He looked back towards Rin and saw the girl holding her look back before turning and starting back towards the boy. Sesshoumaru was completely shocked. The girl was beautiful! The coloring of her features and her dress combined to make an extremely lovely picture.

He continued to stare at her until he heard her speaking. She had an very pleasant voice, and yet, she was THANKING Ahun. Most of the humans that he had seen would have sooner run than stand there and THANK a youkai.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he heard Jaken accuse Rin of running off. _'He probably knew she was leaving and didn't bother to follow her.'_ he thought.

He sighed silently, _'May as well scare him into obedience again. Why does he always have to do that?'_

He stepped out of the shelter of the trees and coldly said, "Jaken." he had the pleasure of watching him pale before he continued speaking again, "Did you let Rin wander alone, Jaken?"

When Rin ran up to him and started explaining what happened he suddenly became curious as to who the ningens were and how they came to be there. He had never seen a ningen fight like that except for the tajiya that traveled with Inuyasha. He was amused at the ningens shock at Rin's speaking habits. He was used to them after traveling with her for 3 months. Even when she first started talking 2 months ago he wasn't surprised. He had heard other children talk just as long as she did. After all, he had done the same when he was a pup. But that was more than 400 years ago. He rarely said much now.

Rin's next question stopped him cold. "Can they come with us?" He had to wonder if she knew exactly what she was asking. _'I really wish she wouldn't use that face on me.'_ She was looking at him with such hope and as though her heart would break if he said no. So he did the only thing that he could to please her and not give a definite answer.

"They will do as they wish."

Rin squealed and turned to Lacus and Athrun. "Your coming with us right? You don't know your way around after all." She managed to say this with a straight face and a persuasive tone.

He could see the way those two began to crumble under the look on her face. She had switched from the straight face to the one full of hope and readiness to cry if they said no. he sighed and thought, _"I might as well get used to the idea of traveling with MORE humans. The things that I do for my pup. Maybe she'll bug them instead of me.'_

Lacus looked at Athrun before turning to him and saying, "I hope you don't mind us traveling with you? We'll try not to be a bother."

Jaken apparently wasn't able to hold his mouth shut any longer, "Your ningens! Of COURSE you'll be a bother! Ningens always cause problems." He was about to say more except that a rock hit him.

"Jaken. Shut up."

Sesshoumaru had seen hurt on Rin's face because of Jaken's words. Since he cared for Rin, there was no way he would allow anything to hurt her, even words.

He turned and said, "We're leaving." as he walked away. Behind him he heard Rin call out, "Wait for us Sesshoumaru-sama!" as she ran to walk behind him.

He could hear the other ningens following behind and talking with Rin.

He was very attracted to the girl, Lacus. But, that made him want to get away from her even more. After all, if he got involved with a ningen, not only would Inuyasha laugh at him, but he would have reason to. If there was anything that he hated, it was Inuyasha being right in any way. _'And if I get involved with the girl, then I will have to apologize to him since I made the same mistake. I can't have that.'_

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha or Gundam Seed. I wish I at least owned Shessy, but I don't. I do own Kuchiku though. It may sound rude, but I have to say that I get slightly pissed when people have Sesshoumaru referring to himself in the third person, so don't expect that from me. I still like the stories that the authors write though. I am sorry about any grammar errors that I might have.

Japanese words:

Youkai- demon

Yuuki- demon aura

Ningen- human

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Kuchiku- destruction

Otou- father

Kami- god/spirit

Chapter 4

In the weeks since Lacus and Athrun had joined the group, several things had been discovered that surprised everyone. This included Lacus and Athrun themselves.

In the first week the group was attacked three times. Sesshoumaru killed the first two attackers before they could do more than start towards them. But, for the last attack it was different because Sesshoumaru had gone off to scout the land ahead of them and that the youkai doing the attacking was more powerful than any of the others before him.

Lacus and Rin were sleeping on Ahun's back while Athrun stayed alert to make sure that nothing got to close to them. At the same time he had to ignore Jaken, who was complaining about the fact that his Sesshoumaru-sama had left him to protect the ningens. He was completely ignoring the fact that it was a ningen who was actually protecting him. Not the other way around.

Before and during the last two attacks, Athrun had discovered that he could sense the youkai before they could attack as well as what they were going to do about three seconds before they did it. It was just enough time for him to give warning or do something about it.

Soon after Sesshoumaru had left, Athrun felt a youkai coming towards them. It didn't have the same feel as Sesshoumaru, but it had the same feeling of power surrounding it. It felt extremely powerful and violent. And that violence was turned towards them.

Athrun quickly turned towards Ahun and told him, "There is a youkai coming. Be ready to take to the air at any time." While he was talking, lacus had woken up and was listening in.

"Is it going to attack us?" she asked.

"I can sense violence coming from it. That may not be towards us, but I think it is and I prefer to be careful." he replied.

Lacus nodded and held onto Rin firmly, so that sudden movements wouldn't send her flying.

"I can sense one thing coming as well, but it doesn't feel violent to me. It feels almost passive, as if it hasn't made up its mind to what it should be. Are you sure about this?" a confused Lacus asked Athrun a minute later.

"Yeah. It'll be here any second now." Athrun watched the trees closely, trying to see anything. He saw a flash of blue among the trees. Out of the trees came a creature that seemed vaguely like Sesshoumaru. It looked slightly human with a few differences. The biggest differences were that his skin had a slight bluish tinge to it and his hair was black and just below his shoulder blades. Long black wings, black claws, and emerald eyes. At each side was a sword that felt evil to the onlookers. He was beautiful in a cruel way. Sesshoumaru has no expression, whereas this creature had hatred and barely controlled violence on his face.

He barely glanced at Athrun before focusing on Lacus, Rin, Ahun, and Jaken. He sneered at them in disgust.

"Two weak youkai and some ningens. Are you going to try and protect the ningens dragon, or hide behind them?" The contempt wasn't even veiled and it cut at them with ease.

Athrun wasn't about to stand by and let anyone insult him or those he considers friends and/or family, so he called out saying, "We don't need to hide. But won't it be degrading for you to be beaten by a 'weak' ningen. And make no mistake. You will be defeated by me."

"You think YOU can defeat me. Only an extremely powerful demon could do that, and you don't have a drop of demon blood in you. Your pretty brave I'll give you that, so I think I'll be nice and tell who it is that will kill you. I am Kuchiku, a youkai of immense power." Kuchiku laughed. Then his feet left the ground as he flew straight at Athrun.

Lacus called out saying, "he's drawing power from something in his forehead. Athrun nodded as Kuchiku got closer. At the same time a pink oval object appeared in Athrun's mind before shattering. Immediately Athrun was able to sense all of the possible attacks that could be used and how to defend against them. Even without having seen the youkai's special abilities, he knew them and as well as what to do against them.

Kuchiku was surprised when the boy suddenly disappeared. The boy's scent was everywhere as was his presence. He couldn't sense the exact location. A sudden lightening at his waist was felt. He glanced down and was shocked to discover that that one of his swords was missing. He glanced around quickly and was even more shocked when he saw that the boy was holding it expertly in a few feet away. He should not have been able to even touch the sword much less hold it. Then he looked into the boy's eyes and noticed that they appeared blank.

"How are you able to hold that sword? It should have rejected any wielder but myself. And what happened to make you emotionless?" he hissed.

"I do not know nor care how I am able to hold onto this sword. As for my eyes, that happens when you are against someone like me or Lacus when we go into SEED mode. As you were so kind as to tell me your name, I shall tell you mine. I am Athrun Zala and **I** will kill you." Athrun leapt at the youkai as he finished.

Kuchiku unsheathed his second sword and barely managed to block Athrun's strike before thrusting out with his claw to try and catch Athrun off guard. Athrun somehow managed to maneuver his sword to block Kuchiku's hand as well as holding off the sword.

Athrun kicked at Kuchiku's head while pushing with the sword to get the youkai off balance. While he was distracted Athrun swung the sword so fast that he managed to cut off Kuchiku's right hand at the wrist, sending the sword flying into the trees. Kuchiku was enraged as well as in pain at losing his hand, and he attacked with even more ferocity,

Athrun realized that cutting off the hand wasn't going to make him back off any time soon. In order to win, he would have to kill Kuchiku.

He attacked with a flurry of moves. At the same time he yelled at Ahun saying, "Get them out of here! I don't want them to see this."

Ahun grunted and pushed off into the air. He flew about 2 miles away and waited there for Athrun to finish.

Once Ahun was out of sight Athrun attacked with fury. Then while Kuchiku was blocking a move that Athrun had feinted, Athrun sliced through his jugular. Kuchiku had just enough life left to say, "Beaten by a ningen. How could that happen?" Blood was coming from his mouth as well as his throat when he died.

Athrun was relieved that the fight had been finished so quickly. It may not have looked like it, but he had been using every ounce of ability that he had acquired during the war. He had pushed himself harder than he ever had before. During the war he had needed to use his skills, but not quite to the same extent, or at the same time.

As he was turning to leave, he remembered that Lacus had said Kuchiku was drawing power from something on his head. He may not like it, but he wasn't about to leave it here for other evil youkai to use. He slowly walked up to the youkai before crouching down and feeling his forehead. He felt something small and hard in the center, right at the hairline. He made a small cut over it and pulled out a small dark pink crystal. As soon as the crystal left the body, it turned to dust and dissolved.

"Was it that little jewel that was keeping him alive?" a shocked Athrun murmured.

He turned to go in the direction that Ahun had taken the girls in when the demon's two swords caught his eye. '_I don't have any real weapons of my own, and not all demons will have a sword that I can take from them. I think that I'll take one with me.'_ He decided. He picked up the sword that he had taken from Kuchiku.

He started walking into the trees when he saw Sesshoumaru. He followed Sesshoumaru until they got back to the rest of the group.

Athrun didn't really like Sesshoumaru. It wasn't the fact that he appeared emotionless; it was the way he looked at Lacus when he thought no one was looking. He looked hungry. Athrun felt that Sesshoumaru had to prove that he was worthy of Lacus and that he actually cared about her. If he could prove those things, than maybe Athrun wouldn't feel as worried for her as he did.

Lacus, Rin, and Jaken rushed towards them, "Are you all right?" Lacus asked them. Rin asked, "Were you hurt Athrun-sama? You had to fight him really hard." Jaken on the other hand, had a totally different stand. "Why did you save the ningen, Sesshoumaru-sama! He wasn't worth it!" He cried.

Three stones hit him simultaneously. "If he isn't worth it, am I not worth it either?" Rin asked him. "Jaken, shut up." Sesshoumaru said blandly. Athrun growled and said, "He didn't save me you dumb frog!"

"I am not a frog! I'm a toad!" Jaken cried, before shutting up at Sesshoumaru's glare.

Lacus, not wanting an argument, asked Athrun, "What was that thing he was drawing power out of?"

Athrun pulled out the small crystal and handed it to her saying, "I think that the power he was drawing from it, also kept it alive. As soon as I took it from his forehead, Kuchiku turned into dust. Hey! How come the crystal isn't dark pink anymore?"

As soon as Lacus had taken the jewel from Athrun, it turned from a dark pink, almost black, to a bright pink, almost white. Sesshoumaru was surprised because he hadn't sensed any miko powers from Lacus, and he still couldn't. That she was able to purify the jewel shard was telling though.

Sesshoumaru said. "That crystal is a shard of the Shikon no Tama. A jewel that is able to grant any wish that the bearer has. The reason the shard was almost black is because it was being used by an evil youkai. The color the jewel is now, almost white, means that it has been completely purified. I have never seen anyone but a miko purify the jewel before. You have no miko powers, and yet you purified it. How?"

"I don't know. How can a jewel grant a wish?" Lacus replied curiously.

"I don't know, nor do I care. I have no use for the jewel. It is only good for weak youkai and greedy ningens. I have all the power I need. The only thing that I want is my Otou's Tetsusaiga. And I will have it."

"What is the Tetsusaiga?" Athrun asked.

It was Jaken that answered that one, "The Tetsusaiga is a Sword made from the fang of Sesshoumaru-sama's Otou. The sword has the ability to kill a hundred enemies in one swing. Sesshoumaru-sama was left a useless sword from his Otou.

Interested, Lacus asked, "What sword is that?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama was left the Tensaiga. A useless sword because it cannot kill. It can't even wound anyone! The Tensaiga has the ability to revive a hundred lives in one swing. What good is that when you're fighting to protect your lands!" Jaken was quite incensed on Sesshoumaru's behalf.

"It isn't that useless." Lacus said, "My fiancée, Kira, would have used it to keep allies and civilians alive. Since he tries not to kill while fighting, that wouldn't have been a problem." She had a sad tone in her voice when she started talking about Kira.

Athrun squeezed her shoulder and said, "He would have used such a sword to save everyone but himself. Most likely he would have had the same fate. Nothing could have saved him. You know that."

"I know. But, I can't help but feel sad that Kira and Cagalli were killed simply because of their abilities and their ideals." She whispered back at him, "He hated death and killing. We all worked so hard for peace and it was destroyed by one or two people in a split second. Such a short peace."

"They were valuable friends. Don't be too sad. They will always be with us. They would have wanted to know that we not only survived, but that we thrived as well. They wouldn't have cared what time we're in, as long as we're happy."

"Your right." Lacus seemed to be more at ease.

Sesshoumaru had been listening to what was being said and realized that Lacus had been feeling guilty for surviving when the boy she loved died. In his opinion, that was plain stupid. You can't help surviving when others don't. Besides if the boy doesn't fight, how do they expect him to live? There is no such thing as true peace. Any fighter knows that.

"We survived one war and were almost killed at the beginning of another, Lacus. Kira will be happier where he is now, than surrounded by war all the time. You know that. Be happy that Kira is. He would want you to be happy."

"Your right. I prefer the thought of Kira happy instead of sad and guilty about the people that he couldn't save. He's got relief from that now."

Sesshoumaru thought, '_Kami, at least they won't be talking depressingly anymore._'

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. I hate school. This is the first real chance that I could work on it. Please tell me if there is anything that you don't like about the story. And anything that you do like. Constructive critism is welcome.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own either series. Just any additional characters.

Glossary of Jap Words:

Kuso- Dammit/ Fuck

Youkai- Demon

Ningen- Human

Neko-Youkai-Cat demon

Kitsune Youkai- Fox Demon

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Tajiya- Demon Slayer

**Chapter 5**

"SIT!"

"Kuso!" was heard right before a loud THUD sounded and a large crater appeared in the ground. As the dust cleared, you could see a red clad figure sprawled out in the center of the crater. The figure twitched a few times before pushing itself to it's feet. You could see that the figure was a tall man with long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, and claws. The most noticeable feature about him though, was the pair of silver dog ears turning every which way on his head.

The man jumped out of the hole to land in front of a small, black haired woman wearing a short green and white shirt with a green collar. She also wore a short green skirt, garb that isn't seen in the land very often. Around her neck hung a small bottle with several small slivers of the Shikon no Tama. In her hand was a unstrung longbow and across her back was a quiver filled with arrows.

Watching them with amusement were, a man with black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, wearing the robes of a monk, holding a monk's staff in his left hand, while his right hand was covered with a dark purple cloth and prayer beads. With him was a tall woman, a neko-youkai and a kitsune youkai. The woman was a tajiya. She had her long black hair pulled back in a loose tail behind her head. On her back was a huge boomerang made of youkai bones. It was extremely strong and almost unbreakable. The kitsune was tiny with elfin ears, red hair and paw-like feet. The neko was also tiny with yellow fur, and black stripes on her face, paws and the tips of her two tails. She also had a black diamond shape on her forehead. All four were watching what was almost a normal experience for them. It happened once or twice daily. It usually happened because he was annoying her. This time was slightly different though.

"KUSO! Wench, what did you do that for!" The silver-haired man said angrily as he landed.

"My NAME is KAGOME! And what did you expect when you started groping me! I can expect that from Miroku, NOT you Inuyasha! What were you THINKING! Sango and I knock Miroku out. You think you would be any different and get away with it?" The fire in her eyes scared Inuyasha more than anything.

"No, I didn't think it would be any different. I wasn't thinking at all. You KNOW I act first and think later." Inuyasha was ready to run at the first sign of another SIT.

"NO, you didn't think! The world would be a much better place without more than one Miroku! DON'T learn from him! It isn't healthy for anyone to have another pervert around. Go away before I S-word you to hell!"

Kagome turned and stomped away. At the edge of the forest she suddenly stopped. Sango, who had been chasing after her, skidded to a stop.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I sense a Shikon shard." Kagome said, staring into the forest. "It's a large one too. It feels like a quarter of the jewel!"

"WHAT! Let's go! We need to get there before Naraku does! You can bet that he's going to try." Sango exclaimed, turning to the rest of the group as they caught up. "There's about a quarter of the jewel up ahead!"

Kilala immediately burst into flames, growing to her larger form. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo quickly jumped on while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt after them.

"There's a weak demonic aura up ahead." Miroku called out.

"How did a weak youkai manage to get a hold of a quarter of the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Kagome replied.

Up ahead there was a clearing. They could make out a two-headed dragon and a small toad youkai holding a staff.

"Hey! Aren't those the youkai that follow Sesshoumaru-sama around?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I think it is." Miroku answered. "I wonder why they have a part of the jewel. Tho only reason Sesshoumaru goes after Naraku, is because Naraku used him."

Kagome spoke up saying, "I can't sense the jewel on either of them. It seems to be further up ahead."

They turned back to the clearing in time to see three ningens walk out of the forest near the youkai. The small girl that traveled with them ran up to the youkai with abunch of flowers in her hand. The other two followed her at a more sedate pace.

Kagome hissed to the others, "The girl with the pink hair has the jewel and it doesn't appear tainted at all. In fact it so pure it looks almost WHITE!" she said in a shocked voice.

Even as they watched a youkai came out of the woods extremely fast. It headed straight for the young woman when the leapt in front of her, with a sword suddenly in his hand. The entire group was shocked as the sword he was holding was clear demonic in nature, while he was clearly ningen. Not only was he holding it, but also it was allowing him to harness some of its power!

They watched as the man easily killed the youkai in a matter of minutes and at the woman's directive pulled a small shard from it back. Handing the shard to the girl they watched as it it turned almost white before she pulled out a much larger shard and held them together in her cupped hands.

When she took her one hand from on top of the shards a second later, they were surprised to see that the two shards had combined.

They watched as someone else stepped into the clearing.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Site Sweep Protest

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Okay, so there's this new thing that FFNet's getting ready to do. A Sweep. Yup. Any story that has explicit sexual scenes or violence will be taken down without warning or something to that nature. Well, like quite a few people out there, I have a few stories that could be considered one or the other, if not both. It's not like others, as well as myself; haven't warned people about what is within the stories.

Also, apparently thanks to Microsoft being a bunch of Dum-Dums(pun intended), I can't actually send this along to FFNet Support. However, just because I can't send this to them, doesn't mean I can't spread the news.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Isilithix

Chash123

Fichunter

Lacus01

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
